Goodnight
by TheQueen27
Summary: Hancock invited Luffy for a dinner at her place but after receiving a call from a friend, Luffy left her to go to a club; making her think of what Luffy really think of her. She decided to follow with Luffy to the club but caused a trouble to Luffy's friends. What will she do to fix the scene? And will Luffy do something for her? I DONT OWN ONE PIECE AND THE COVER IMAGE


**Dirty One Piece Confession: **

**_"Luffy using Gear Second is probably the sexiest thing I have ever seen him do!"_**

_~Confession by anon_

**credits to:** _dirtyonepiececonfessions_ _on tumblr_

* * *

**"Goodnight"**

Lu-Han One-shot

Boa is a famous celebrity. Being born from a very rich and famous family of business tycoons, she would always have the spotlight on her. At a young age, she would already be casted on some shows, be on commercials and be interviewed and followed by the paparazzi. She can have everything she wished by just asking for it. She's has two other sisters but still, she's the most favored daughter. She was spoiled by her father and was considered to be the heiress of all their family owns. It works specially to men. Men can easily give in to her beauty. She has a massive amount of extraordinary suitors, like other big stars, millionaire business men and even young politicians. She had always been considered as the most beautiful woman alive. But there was one boy that made her feel that her beauty is useless and that it won't do to every man. At first, she thought he's just acting like he's not affected at all but when she got to know him better, she discovered that the boy is really something else.

He really caught her attention causing her to grow an interest on him. She would always keep an eye on him just to observe. She would sneakily follow him, even though he would eventually know that she's following. Her interest on him evolved quickly making her fall in love with him. He who is: goofy, careless, friendly, lovable and a man who never looks at the outer appearance. A man who proves everybody is unique and different.

After feeling differently towards this guy, she would do everything that would please him. Everything … and that includes feeding him all he wants. She even tried preparing a banquet for the two of them but all the food ended up on his stomach. She would always approach him sweetly, even do things for him but even with all that, he doesn't even know how to say her name properly. She would always give her care and attention but as The Corrs' song goes: 'friends will be friends'. That boy is Monkey D. Luffy, 19 years old, innocent but hot and single.

Like her, he is also a celebrity. When he was just 15, he is already famous for doing extreme sports like motocross. He is known for always joining and winning almost all the X-Games for doing the almost impossible stunts, he can even beat the famous double backflips of the ever hot, Travis Pastrana (I'm a fan3). He does crazy stunts together with his crew. He may not have dramas and sitcoms but he would often get invited to be a guest on some talk shows. Well, it's not just because he's crazy, it's also because he can really get the crowd's attention with his funny attitude and remarks. Every stunt he and his crew would perform, the audience seats will always be full that even Boa is there together with her fans and sisters.

Luffy is always supported by his older brother with his unique sport but his grandfather is the opposite. His older brother is also famous, not for being a rider but for being able to do extreme sports even if it's his first time. The only problem with his brother is that, after being able to perform the stunt; he would eventually fall asleep and ended up having a lot of bruises and broken and dislocated bones. Luffy grandfather, Garp, is the one who took care of Luffy and his brothers when they were a lot younger but it was Shanks, a famous motocross superstar, who inspired and taught Luffy how to ride. Garp doesn't like Shanks; he would often scold and shoo Shanks away from Luffy, he just doesn't want Luffy to be in danger.

* * *

It was 8:45 p.m. Luffy eating at Boa's place after he was invited over by Boa to join her in a meal that she prepared especially for him. Well, he's absolutely not the type to resist food so he immediately went to her place before 6pm. He munched vigorously on the enormous mountain of prepared and amazingly prepared in front of him. Boa kept the food coming just to keep Luffy by her side and enjoy this moment with him. When she wasn't in the dining area, Luffy's phone buzzed. He didn't answer immediately; he's still busy with his food. But after getting annoyed by the vibration on his pocket, he miraculously stopped eating and picked up his phone. It was Zoro on the other line.

"Luffy, where are you right now?"

"Here at Boa's condo. I'm busy eating! Want to come here? She also has booze!"

"No, I'm at my girlfriend's club. The whole gang is here. We're partying and we really are having a blast! Come here, quick!" With that, Zoro immediately hanged up leaving Luffy with an excited expression. He got up after pushing the chair backwards with the back of his thighs. Boa was able to hear Luffy's chair as he tried to get up. She popped her head out of the kitchen and looked at the table. She saw absolutely no one but the table was almost empty. She scanned the room and found Luffy on her door. She immediately ran closer to Luffy.

"Luffy! Where are you going? Are you done eating?" Boa called out to Luffy when she saw him at her door, leaving with a big meat on his back. He looked at her direction; still chewing and has tiny bits of meat on his face.

"Yeah, I'm not really hungry today and I'm bored. I want to leave; I'll be going to Robin's place. They said the whole gang is there. I want to play but I guess I'll still eat there later." Luffy replied as he waved at her with his trademark grin.

"But what if the paparazzi are after you? They do something bad to you. You know that some of them are almost crazy and ready to do everything just to juice out issues about couple celebrities." She gripped on his sleeve after speeding toward his side.

"As if they can. And we're not a couple *shishishi* you're weird. Believe me, I can easily beat their asses and I think you're being paranoid. No one would do bad things just to get a story." He slowly removed her hands off his sleeve and went out of the door. Boa just frowned and kept her mouth shut. She already knows that nothing can stop what this man wants to do. She let out a sigh as she looked at Luffy entering the elevator while rubbing his contended stomach.

Before her door and the elevator could close, Luffy shouted "Thanks for the food, Hammock!" She smiled after hearing Luffy. She blushed so red, placing her palms on her face. "Even though he didn't say my name properly, he still thanked me. Does it mean he loves me?! Kyaa~" she collapsed on her feet at the corridor, her hands moving to her chest, trying to calm her pumping heart down.

Both doors were now fully closed, leaving Boa still feeling all giddy in front of her door. She got up after a while and went towards her couch and landed harshly. She kept on thinking about Luffy and the moments they shared. She tried to remember sweet moments but ended up remembering none. She also ended up remembering moments not filled with love but moments filled with gluttonic meals. She got sad trying to analyze Luffy's real relationship with her and what Luffy really thinks of her.

"I don't understand. I am always admired. I am always loved. I can make all men beg on their knees for my smile. I can make men do all what I ask. I can even make men give me everything I want. And it's all because … I'm BEAUTIFUL! But why does he always turn me down? Why does it seem like he didn't care about me? Am I not beautiful enough for him? Does he even see me as a woman? Does he even feel something for me, even a little? Why does it seem that my efforts are all useless?" she sadly thought.

She lied down and stared blankly at the ceiling; still thinking of what to do. Different thoughts kept on rushing through her mind. Thoughts like: leaving Luffy and letting him go or to never give up on him and to wait and try for him. She sighed deeply with her arms on her face, clearing locks of hair on her face. She sat back up and looked at her phone to check the time and if Luffy sent her a message but ended up finding none.

"All these messages are from my manager, some friends and some that I even don't know who's it from but totally none from Luffy. *Sigh*" after a moment of silence, she suddenly gasped. "I think I've just got a great idea." She stood up and ran quickly to her room.

* * *

Luffy turned the engine of his car off and texted Zoro that he's arrived as he was welcomed by the bouncers beside the large entrance. He entered and searched for the gang, looking around with a wide grin. There was loud party music, food, hard booze, and crazy people dancing on the large space at the center of the club that served as the dance floor. The club was pumping from the large stereos surrounding attached on the wall. People kept on getting crazier with every played track by the DJ.

He looked at his phone as he felt it vibrate. He just got a message from Zoro saying: "We're here at the VIP lounge. Come here fast, food's raining here and prepared to dive in your pit less stomach!" Luffy giggled and ran to the VIP lounge. As he entered the lounge, everyone was partying crazily like the people outside. He was greeted by his friends as he came to his reserved spot. He sat down and eventually snatched some meat from the mountain of food in front of them.

"Good thing you came! But still, you're late." Nami said to Luffy while dancing with Sanji.

"Hahahaha… nah~ You guys called late." Luffy replied as he stopped munching his food.

"It doesn't matter now, we're all complete now!" Zoro said between laughs with a beer mug on his hand and Robin on his lap with one hand on her waist. Robin, a daughter of a rich politician and businessman named Crocodile, owned the club and since Luffy, Zoro and the others always visit her place to have fun, Robin would always entertain and treat them as important guests. There she got close to them and got Zoro's attention, almost impossible because he never looked at girls before but wasn't able to ignore Robin's beauty and appeal.

* * *

Let's go back to Boa. She's inside of her car just sitting there nervously at a dark alley. She had her phone tightly gripping on it and checking for messages. She was in full disguise- dark tinted shades, a fancy leather jacket and pants, a baseball cap and a mask covering her nose and mouth. She seriously looked like the 'City Hunter's' assistant with her clothes. When people would pass her car and notice that she's inside, she would immediately duck or simply look away and cover her face. She's feeling quite paranoid with every thought that people might recognize her or the paparazzi to swarm around her.

She went out of her car and looked around if people are looking at her, afraid that they would recognize her. She walked towards the entrance and was about to enter when she was stopped by the enormous bouncers. They asked for her identification card. She looked at them mockingly behind her mask. "Let me pass, you lowly men!" she spat as she posed her famous 'Extreme Looking Down' pose. "Haha... Show us your i.d. or just get lost! One of the bouncers threatened making her gasp and feel a bit scared. She growled at them and removed her mask and shades to show who she was.

The bouncers looked at her deeply and after a few seconds, their eyes turned to hearts with their hands clasped together as they looked at her with fascination. "Open the doors quickly and you should resign for not recognizing and not allowing me to enter. You should be sorry … because I AM BEAUTIFUL!" after listening to her command, the bouncers open the door widely for her with their head bowed down. The bouncers were almost on their knees as she passed them.

Before fully entering the club, she placed her mask and shades back on. Little did she know, some have already seen and recognized her. They looked at each other and nodded, like signaling to do something. Boa looked around first and headed to the VIP lounge. She already knows that Luffy will be there with some friends and her cousin, Robin. She made her way to the lounge, walking like she owned the place and kicking people that blocked her way.

As she reached the lounge, she immediately saw Luffy munching food and forcing it to his mouth. "Luffy!" she cried out as she literally flew towards Luffy in slow-motion; kicking Usopp to the side to make space for her to sit. She immediately clung to his arm while lightly rubbing her head on Luffy's shoulder. "Who are you? Oh, wait… Hanmock, is that you?!" Luffy said after looking at his shoulder to see who it is. "Hai, Luffy-sama! I missed you already. And I'm here to make sure that no one will hurt (flirt with) you." she said with a happy voice as she removed her disguise.

The others had different expressions upon seeing her, others sighed, and some giggled and waved at her to acknowledge her presence, Sanji crying because he can't swoon over and Brook wanting to ask his usual question. They had no choice but to just let her hang out with them, just as they say, 'The more, the merrier'. After some time, she was also able to mingle with the gang but still clinging to Luffy. They really had a good time and everything is going well and fine, until they noticed a group of five at the side; taking pictures and videos.

The gang stopped one by one as they felt really awkward, watched and chocked. They know that those who were capturing pictures are either obsessed fans or paparazzi. They cannot do something about it; they know the price of fighting against those kinds of people. And they also know that it's not from the gang that the group of people is capturing pictures from, they know that it is Boa who they are after. Robin tried to shoo them away with the help of her bodyguards and bouncers but still they kept on insisting to continue.

Luffy and the others tried to ignore them after failing to shoo them away, but still they can't. They can't continue to have fun because they felt really awkward and crept out. With this entire scenario, only Luffy continued doing what he was doing earlier, eating. The others might felt really tensed but it was Boa who can't really relax. She knows that it's her fault that the others can't have fun, and she felt its job to stop it. She thought to herself that if she would leave, the others might continue to have fun again but the thing that is troubling her is Luffy.

The gang was surprised as she suddenly sat up and left without even saying a word to them. They called out to her with a curious tone but never received a respond .Her pace was really quick as she made her way outside and towards her car. 'Damn' she cursed to herself as she realized that she parked her car from afar earlier, so it means it's still a long way towards her car. She kept on looking at her back; just to see if she's being followed but felt a bit relieved when she saw none but still have this weird feeling building inside her. She smiled as she was able to see her car not far from her.

_*clank* *clank*_

_*tack *tack*_

_*clank* *clank*_

_*tack *tack*_

She walked into the dark alley to get to her car but noticed something. She listened attentively to the sound of her heels but felt weird when she heard an additional noise. She looked back but still saw no one. She felt really scared that made her make her pace faster. As she finally tried to find her keys inside her back, someone grabbed her arm and saw two men that looked really scary. She groaned as she tried to remove her hand from the other guys grasp, but failed.

"Who are you? What do you guys want?!"

"Easy there miss Boa. We just want to talk … but in some other place. You're safe there, come with us." The other guy replied with a very disgusting grin on his face. He walked towards Boa who is still trying to get free from the other guy's grasp. He tried to grab Boa's free hand to completely stop her from restraining.

"You know who am I, right? I'm rich; I can give you money if you want, just release me. I know, you will accept my offer because… I'm beautiful!"

"Heh~ We'll really get your money… but that's after we have some fun." The guy who first held Boa said and ended it with a laugh.

"No! Release me, right now!" Boa cried helplessly as she was pulled by the two unknown perverts. The second guy got pissed and annoyed to Hancock, and threw her hand harshly and prepared to hit her. As the guy's hand almost reached her, she closed her eyes; expecting it to hurt later but she felt nothing. She wondered why she didn't get hit and slowly opened an eye. She saw a figure blocking the guy's curled fist and recognized it.

"Lu-Luffy?" she asked with tears forming on her eyes. He looked back at her and flashed a cool toothy grin at her. He felt that the guy he blocked was about to launch another fist, but before the guy could, Luffy already punched him under the ribs. It caused the guy to collapse and cough up blood on the floor. The other guy remaining released Hancock's hands and attacked Luffy, but without his fist reaching Luffy, he was already hit by Luffy on the jaw; totally knocking him out.

Hancock was totally shocked from what happened, making her cry lightly. She was about to fall on her knees from being scared but Luffy caught her and carried her to help her to stand up. He looked at her still with his cool grin and released her from his arms. He removed his coat let it be wore it on her. "Let's get you home." He guided her to her car but not on the driver's seat but on the passenger's seat. She pressed the unlock button and tossed the keys to Luffy.

* * *

They drove silently to her house. Not even saying a word but Hancock felt safe and sound with Luffy by her side. She tried looking at Luffy, his face has a serious expression but with a hint of relief. She whispered a 'thank you' then rested her head on Luffy's right shoulder, making him look at her and smirk.

After a few minutes, they were finally able to reach her house. Hancock was about to get out of the car when Luffy suddenly stopped her by grasping her arm. She looked at Luffy with a confused face and an obvious blush on her face. Luffy looked straight to her eye before murmuring a silent 'wait.' He got out of Hancock's car and went around to open the door for her. Hancock was surprised by this, making her blush even more. She felt a ticklish sensation on her stomach; making her smile sweetly and feel giddy.

She got out of the car with Luffy assisting her by lending her his arm. They fell silent as she got out and after the both of them leaning on the car. It wasn't completely silent with Luffy's casual laughs. Finally, Luffy broke the silence as he looked at Hancock, with a sweet grin. "Why didn't you say you were already leaving? Shishishi~ I wasn't able to say goodbye."

Hancock just gasped and wasn't able to immediately respond. "I felt like a burden for you and your friends. You guys can't enjoy yourselves because I was there, being followed by those jerks." She said with a sad tone and eyes on the ground. "Shishishishi~ I enjoyed … because you were there… with me … with the rest of the gang." Luffy replied as she placed a hand on her shoulders. Hancock did not respond or said any word; she just looked down on the ground with a shadow covered visage. He suddenly stood on his two feet and pulled Hancock towards her door. Hancock just let Luffy drag her towards her door. "Goodnight! I'm happy you were able to hang out with us tonight. I enjoyed a lot. Let's do that again next time." Luffy said as they stopped in front of the door. Hancock responded with a simple nod but still her visage is still the same.

Luffy was about to leave when Hancock held his arm and pulled her into a hug from the back; making him stop and look at her over his shoulder with a confused face. "Thank you, Luffy." She said as she buried her face on his back. They faced each other with smiles after removing her arms around him. Luffy reached for her hand and placed her car keys on it. After a few moments of silence, she grabbed the door handle open and slowly went inside. Before the door could fully close, Luffy inserted his arm to stop the door and to open it; just enough creak for him to fit. He grabbed Hancock's hand and pulled her to a quick kiss. He immediately turned away and walked coolly as the back of his feet slowly pushed her door. "Goodnight, Hancock."

There she stood still and rigid, in front of the door with a shocked expression and widely opened eyes. She was really shocked hearing her name rightly pronounced by Luffy. It was also the first time he was able to say it right. She might have not noticed it but someone approached her from behind; snapping her back to her senses. "Miss Hancock? Are you alright? Miss Hancock? Can you hear me?" an old lady said as she pulled on Boa's pants. "Hu-huh? Oh, it's just you, Nyon ba. It's nothing, maybe I'm just tired. You can leave me now." The old woman nodded with a hum and left Boa.

As she saw Nyon-basan left, she unconsciously laughed cutely and jumped up and down. She can't believe it what just happened. She hardly pressed her stomach as she felt the weird cold and ticklish sensation again. As she already regained composure, she turned around and started to walk towards the elevator to go to her bedroom, when there was a chain of knocks that hit the door. She stopped on her tracks and had a confused face. She went to the door thinking that it might be a servant that wanted to enter and retire for the night. She decided to open it herself since it looks like almost all the servants have already slept or already left to guard for the night.

She opened the door with eyes closed as a sign of her arrogance. "What are you doing? It's alrea—" She stopped as she peeked a little and saw not one of her female servants but saw a guy with a toothy grin and a straw hat hanging behind his neck. "Hammock. I forgot, I drove you here using your car and left my car on the club. Can I stay here for the night?"

**THE END!**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first LuHan fic.. I hope you guys liked it.. This fic is dedicated to a friend of mine- piratempress:)

Tell me what you think by reviewing :) Thanks for reading


End file.
